Star Crossed
by Riku's no. 1 Fangirl
Summary: I'm not a keyblade master, a princess, nor have I overcome the darkness. Plus I'm ignored by my friends, especially Riku. But it'll all change one night. I guess we're just star crossed, never meant to be. RikuOC onesided
1. Chapter 1

Woo! A new story! So I got this idea for a story in a dream last night, I know weird, ne? And I was like ooh! I should write it. So here it is. This was sorta my original plan for my other story, Unrequited, but then I changed it. So it might sound a little similar, but other than the beginning, it's different. And I will tell you now that this story doesn't have a happy ending. Well...it's kind of bittersweet. But, if you wish, when we get to the end, I shall write an alternate ending for those who review and say they want one. Alrighty! So onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But trust me, I've tried.

* * *

There they were. Sitting on the pier, looking out at the vast ocean. Bright shades of pinks, oranges, and blues filled the sky as the sun set. The water was a clear blue, that stretched out across the island. It was the prettiest shade of blue and green she had ever seen. Except for the eyes of the person sitting next to her. 

"Hey Riku, let's get going. It's getting pretty dark out" A girl spoke as she stood up and held out her hand to help him up.

"Alright, Akemi. Come on guys." Riku said as he took her hand and got up. Sora and Kairi followed as they pushed themselves off the pier and onto the sand. The four were currently on the little island just off the coast of the main one.

"You know, it's getting boring again on this island. I know we haven't been back for long, but still. I would like to go on another adventure like that again." Riku said as they walked towards their boats on the other side of the island.

"What, you're going to join the darkness and put us all in danger again?" Sora joked. His smile immediatly fell when Riku turned to him with a look of pain in his eyes.

"God Sora! Way to be mean! You know that Riku has been brooding over it since he got back!" Akemi exclaimed as she pushed Sora into the water. Sora fell in with a splash and just glared at Akemi as he got up.

"Sorry Riku. I didn't mean it that way." Sora mumbled as he joined the group once again.

"It's ok Sora. And it's true, I cause you guys too much trouble. I should've never come back. I should have just stayed in the darkness, cause I'm probably gonna do it again--"

"Riku! Stop talking like that! We forgave you ok?!" Akemi interupted, as she was very annoyed with his constant brooding.

"Yeah Riku. I forgive you. And you saved us at the end, remember? They always say that heroes come at the last minute" Kairi said as she snuggled up against his arm.

Akemi's point of view

"I guess you're right, thanks Kairi." Riku said as he hugged her back. Oh my God! I seriously hate her!

"Hey!" Sora yelled out in jealousy.

"Don't worry, I love you too Sora." Kairi said as she blew him a kiss. Seriously, I can't tell whether she likes Sora or Riku. It's so annoying! And when I try to make a move on Riku, she get's all hissy. And when I'm nice to Sora, she goes crazy bitch on me. It's like she's out to get me or something. Don't get me wrong, Kairi can be a nice girl. Key word there: can. It doesn't necessarily mean she is. The guys are too preoccupied with vying for her attention to even notice me. Tsk tsk. Everyone practically knows I'm in love with Riku. And have always been. That is except for Riku. It's like he's under some kind of spell or something. Jesus Christ!

It's not that I'm ugly, or fat, or weird. Actually, some people say I'm really pretty. But I don't believe them. I'm just your average 5'6" girl with purple eyes and straight dark blue, almost black hair that goes down to just about a little lower than my shoulders. I have side weeping bangs. Nothing too special. It's just I'm not, Kairi. I'm not a princess with an oh so pure heart. I'm not a great keyblade master who saves worlds. I'm not someone who's been to the darkside and back. I'm just...me! Nothing special.

Actually, it's always been that way. I mean I've lived here my entire life, been friends with Sora and Riku my entire life, then when I was about 5 or 6, she showed up. And as soon as that happened. Oh, here we go with the hormones and the guys' "who can get Kairi" competiton begins. And where does that leave me? Just on the sidelines, watching as they try to get her attention. While I'm over here just dying for someone to at least say hi. Well, I guess I'm used to it. And nothing can be done.

Normal POV:

The four teens reached their boats and hopped in to go home.

"Hey, you guys wanna sleepover at my house?" Riku suggested as they tied up their boats.

"Sure." They all agreed as they piled into Riku's car and drove to his house.

When they went inside Riku's house, it was completely pitch black except for the glowing hole in the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Riku exclaimed as he went to examine the wall.

"Oh my god...it's it;s...it looks just like the hole Pence made. Riku, it's a portal." Sora explained. "I got to Roxas' Twilight Town through a hole just like that."

"Well, there's your adventure for you Riku." Akemi said as she went to take a closer look.

"Should we go in?" Kairi suggested.

"I think we should." Riku answered with a mischievious grin.

"But Riku! Remember last time you stepped through something unknown, you became all evil." Sora argued.

"I think we should."

"Alright then. Let's go in!" Akemi exclaimed as she stepped through, the others following behind her. They got led into a passage way with flowing colors of orange, red, pink, and blue. Surrounding them was nothingness, just these colors.

"This is just like the place inbetween Twilight Town and The World That Never Was...it was where Axel saved us. Then he..." Sora cut off his explanation thinking back to previous events. (AN: Sorry! But I like seriously cried my eyes out when Axel died.T.T) "Well, we have to keep going straight until we reach our destination."

The teens kept on walking until they tumbled out into a familiar scene.

"I think...I've been here before..." Sora said as he looked around. The ceilings were high, there was an insignia on the floor, a door way to their right, and big doors leading to the exit. There was also another glowing hole in the wall before them.

"It's...Hollow Bastion..." Riku said quietly as all his memories came flooding back to him. Ansem(aka Xehanort's heartless), the heartless, Maleficent, how he'd betrayed Sora, took Kairi, even fought Sora twice. \

"You're right. It's the Castle Chapel." Kairi said as she looked around.

"I guess Leon and the rest of the restoration commity hasn't gotten to this part yet. Oh that's right! Now I can introduce you to all of them! There's Leon and Cloud and--" Sora was interupted when they heard an echoing voice coming from the doorway. Riku led them through it to reveal the place where Sora had fought Riku for the second time, and also when he temporarily turned into a heartless.

They were at the bottom of the steps and heard the voice again. Now, instead of a muffled voice, they could hear it loud and clear.

"So you're saying that there's someone who can open up all the pathways and keyholes permanently?" A woman's voice boomed.

"Yes. I've been researching and found that that is the only way the final keyhole shall stay open without the princesses of heart. We can once again wreak havoc until this world belongs to me! I-I mean us.." A males voice answered. The teens slowly and carefully walked up the steps, to get a closer look at who was talking. They remained hidden until Kairi gasped when they saw who the voices belonged to.

"Intruders!" Maleficent called out.

"Not to worry, they are my guests." The man called out. Suddenly, all doors shut, leaving no escape for them. He had long gray hair, a lab coat on, and piercing amber eyes. It all somehow looked familiar to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"You're probably wondering who I am. Well, for one, I was the one who put that portal in Riku's house. And it was a good plan too. Making the same mistake again. Tsk tsk. You should've known better Riku. I am the all powerful Xehanort." He called out as he rose his hands. So this was the man responsible for all of the trouble these past years, Sora thought.

"Xehanort! You've been the one casuing all this trouble, you and you heartless and nobody! I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Sora rushed forward, his keyblade appearing by his side. Xehanort was too quick though, and caught Sora in a bubble, just like the one Xemnas had caught him in from the final battle. Riku rushed to his aid, his Way to Dawn keyblade coming to his side also. This original form of Xehanort seemd to be more powerful than all the others combined. He sent a shock through everyone's body without even coming in contact with them. He then held him in a forcefield too. Trapping everyone else.

"Now, I've summoned you here for a reason. We need someone to open up the worlds. And not just any, a special one. And that would be one of you. Oh blessed ones. Ha!." Xehanort explained as they struggled to get out.

"One who heart is not tainted by the darkness, well that certainly means it's not Riku." Xehanort spoke slowly as he paced around them.."One whose heart is pure, ah well that sounds like Sora or Kairi.. One whose bracery supasses all. Definitely Sora or Kairi. Ah, but wait! One who hasn't been turned into a heartless. How interesting. If I recall correctly, I believe both Sora and Kairi have been turned into heartlesses. Isn't that right Maleficent?"

"Yes, it is true. How interesting indeed."

"Well then. That only leaves...you" Xehanort said in a chilling voice as he walked closer to Akemi. He let the forcefield go around her, but despite her actions to runaway, he caught her by her shirt collar and lifted her up to face him. "There's no escaping. So I wouldn't waste my energy."

The others just continued pounding on the invisible force that kept them in.

"Let us go Xehanort!" Riku yelled as he started bashing his keyblade against it. It was no use though. It was much too strong.

"Now come, girl. I will give you true power. Open the door. Open it!" Xehanort called out as he lead Akemi to the front of the giant heart keyhole. "I know you have been longing for adventure in your life. You've always wanted to be special. Always having to watch those three go off on their own adventures. Now, it is your time. You, are the hero of this story!" Akemi looked cautiously at her hands as they started glowing. She somehow felt stronger, even though nothing had happened. She started to like the feeling.

"No! Don't Akemi! Don't! You'll regret it! Don't!" Riku yelled out as loud as he could to stop her from taking this power.

"Yeah come on Akemi, you're better than this. Power isn't everything. Please." Sora pleaded. Kairi was too busy crying to say anything, scared about what would happen to them again.

"No! Why do you even care?! You never noticed me anyways. Why shouldn't I take this chance?!" Akemi argued back as she started to get closer to the keyhole. "So what do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is to wish it, deep inside your heart. The power will unlock inside of you." Xehanort explained as he began to get excited. Maleficent just watched, amused at the current situation. She was ready to rule once again.

"That's all? Then I become allpowerful? Alright then." She stepped closer towards the keyhole. Soon, she started glowing a bluish hue.

"No don't! Please don't!" The three others begged. It was too late though, the keyhole had opened and Akemi had aquired a new weapon. A blad like weapon that was silvery and blue in color. On the blade, was etched a pattern of wings, crystals and hearts, flaming in a blue fire. On the part she was holding onto, black hearts with spikes, and crescent moons appeared on it.

Xehanort looked extatic and moved closer to the keyhole. "Finally! These worlds will get what they deserve. Mass chaos! All the worlds perishing. To the rule of Heartless! And I will once again, find Kingdom Hearts. It will belong to me!" He laughed, and Maleficent joined in. Their voices echoing through the hallways.

Dark shadows swirled out of the keyhole, emerging the room into darkness.

"Akemi! Look what you've done!" Sora shouted. Akemi just watched all of them with a look of sadness in her eyes. And almost to say goodbye, she flashed a smile at them and towards Xehanort.

"Good job, my dear. Good job in--" Akemi stabbed her blade into his stomach and watch him struggle to the floor, thus releasing the three other teens from their prisons. Maleficent fled as soon as she realized that their plan had failed.

"Akemi..." All three of them stared in shock, still wondering what had happened.

"It was the only way I could get us out. I'm sorry. But now we're left with this mess." Akemi apoligized sadly.

"That't ok. You forgot that me and Sora are the keyblade masters. We'll handle it." Riku said as he smirked and nudged Sora towards the keyhole. But when they pointed it at the keyhole, nothing happened.

"He said...it was opened for good..." Akemi said as the answer dawned on her. "The only way to close it is..."

"No! You don't have to! We'll find some other way." Riku yelled as he realized what she was going to do.

"Come on Akemi. Sora and Riku can fix this. Let's just go home." Kairi pleaded.

"Oi, if I had known it would cause this much trouble. I would have thought of something else. Well, what's done is done. Hmph, you know, I always evied you guys because you were all special, and were a part of this great adventure. And here's mine." She said as she forced a smile and headed back towards the keyhole that was still spewing darkness. 3 pairs of eyes watched her as she approached the keyhole."I guess this is goodbye then..." Akemi stabbed herself with her blade. The darkness and shadows immediately shrunk and started flowing back into the keyhole as the light filled the room.

"Noooo!" Riku ran to catch Akemi as she fell to the floor.. Riku hugged her close to him and looked up to see Kairi crying again, and Sora on the brink of tears.

"I'm sorry Akemi..."

"It's...ok Riku." Akemi struggled as she tried to hold onto her life for a little longer. "So what _if_ you did ignore me all this time. I still admired you. And...I love you..." Akemi said as she closed her eyes. Her body became cold and started losing color. Then, it just dissapeared in a flash of light.

The room became back to normal. Another loss had occured in this room. And the three headed back to their own world.

* * *

T.T Well, there's my first chapter. This is NOT a oneshot. there's more chapters to come! But it is going to be fairly short...maybe like 7 or 8 chapters? Maybe more? Maybe less? It all depends. So review review review! If you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

Oh my gosh! I am SO SO SO amazingly sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I live in Washington and we've had some crazy snow and wind problems. And my power kept going on and off since the beginning of December, and my computer broke because it short circuited one time when the power was going out. I can't really access a computer with internet (all of our internets go down like every 5 seconds), and it's like a fricken aftermath of a Hurricane her because of all the down trees, and melting snow/ice. So I am updating what I had at the library, and it's about to close. So I'm really sorry. Please try to understand and bear with me. It should (I hope) get better in about 2 weeks or so. I'll try my best to try and find a computer that has internet for your guys' sakes. Thanks so much to everyone who reveiwed. And sorry in advance if this chapter sucks /or is waaaaay short.

"Where...am I?" Akemi questioned as she looked around. The boundaries seemed endless. All she could see was the cold gray floor staring back at her. It was cold, dark, and it appeared that no one was around, but she could see shadows on the floor. "Aw man. Look what you've gotten yourself into, Akemi." She frantically searched around looking for any signs of living. But she wasn't really sure if she wanted to find someone who lived in a place like this.

"Well, wherever this is...it sure is pretty creepy...Ow! my chest!" She exclaimed as she fell to the floor. "Oh yeah...I kinda stabbed myself. Well, at least I'm not dead, or am I? Hm..."

"No, you're not dead." A low voice boomed through the darkness which surprised Akemi very much.

"Holy shit! Who's there?!"

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, just here to help."

"Then why didn't you help before, when I was kind of looking around cluelessly?"

"Well, sorry! Anyways, do you want my help or not?" The voice(1) got a little quieter, but Akemi still didn't know where it was coming from.

"Yeah, sure."

"You are not dead. Simply, you are in the realm of darkness. After you stabbed yourself with your blade, you came here." It explained.

"Okay...so how do I get out?" She asked rather impatiently.

"Well, it's not that easy. You must defeat many heartless through this world until you reach the sandy stretch of the beach. And then, from there, you'll know what to do."

"But...can't you just tell me now? And is everyone okay now? Is Riku back on the Destiny Islands? What about Sora? And dare I say...Kairi?" She asked.

"Right now, that is of no importance. This journey will be a long and perilous one. Are you ready? If so, keep walking. Walk, fight, survive until you reach your endpoint. Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you."(2) Akemi walking up the pathway until she spotted some shadows moving around, she quickly took out her weapon and started slashing at the creatures. No matter how much she fought them, more and more heartless kept coming out. She was tired, she had fought for who knows how long. She just wanted to lay down and sleep. So much for the "don't stop moving" part.

Alright. Again, sorry. And that's how far I got.

1: the voice is...well, you know that tutorial voice? I guess it's that. I'll figure out some significance of it.

2: Aw...T.T It's Axel's quote. Yes, I'm still mourning. But hey, we all get to see him again in KH2:fm+Re:CoM!


	3. Chapter 3

Oi! Alrighty! I'm back from my temporary hiatus! Woot! I finally got a new computer that's not short-circuited. And I believe my power isn't going to go out soon...hopefully. So I'll try to get in updates every week or so. Here's the next chapter for you guys and thanks for all of those who reviewed, and to all of those who were being patient. I hope you enjoy!

EDIT: oops...at the end I accidentally put "Sayomi" from my other story instead of Akemi. Thanks Wingless-Fairy for pointing it out! XD So now it's fixed.

* * *

Akemi woke to the sound of the breeze. 'Wait, if I hear the breeze, then I must be near the water that voice was talking about.' Sitting up, Akemi looked around her surroundings. A curtain? A bed? A dresser? She was definitely not near the ocean. "Oh great, I'm lost again." She was currently positioned in the bed, her blade resting on a chair. The room was dark, only the light of the moon filtering in through the open window. The breeze made an eerie noise as it blew in and out of the room. Akemi got out of the bed, it was a fairly large room, with intricate designs and lighting. The decorations on the walls looked a great deal like the ones she had seen from her short visit to Hollow Bastion. 

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from outside her door. By the way they were echoing, it seemed as though there was a large hallway. The door knob opposite of the bed turned, letting in the owner of the reverberating footsteps. He was a fairly tall man, with very darkened skin. He looked very similar to the man that she had met not too long ago, Xehanort. But, he was different. His eyes glowed amber, and he had a sort of darker aura surrounding him.

"I see you've finally awaken." He spoke with a deep voice, sending chills up Akemi's spine.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I? Surely you know who I am. Just think." He answered, slightly confusing Akemi.

"I don't know who you are. Maybe that's why I asked. But you do look like Xehanort." She answered, a bit impatient with him.

"Ah, yes. My whole being."

"Then wait! You're Xehanort's heartless! You're the one that cause Riku so much pain! You caused all this trouble--" Akemi was cut off with a large booming shout of "silence!" by Xehanort's heatless.

"Yes, that I am. But just call me Ansem. It's much simpler to say, isn't it?"

"I don't have to call you anything. I'm leaving!" Akemi rushed towards the door, grabbing her blade. "Ansem" caught her by her wrist as she was about to leave.

"You may want to leave now, but later, you'll be the one coming back here on your own. You have been forgotten. Everyone you cherished once, they have all moved on." And with those last words, he let her go. Akemi glanced back once and stared into his gleaming eyes. She turned and ran out of the room, and into what looked like a fairly small castle. The same intricate designs that lined the room were in the hall. On either side of the hallway were countless doors. She finally came to what appeared like a grand hall and went out the large white double doors. It seemed as though they were the only thing around here that was white, or at least a light color. Once outside, she stepped into the familiar setting of the dark, cold realm. She continued on, walking and fighting the heartless as they came. Those lingering last words that Ansem had spoken to her haunted her thoughts as she continued on her journey.

"Hello? voice? are you there?" Akemi called out, once she had a spot to rest. Something seemed different about this place. I mean, sure it was cold, dark, and gloomy when she had gotten there, but everything seemed so...broken now. 'How long was I asleep?' The roads around her seemed cracked, what was once covered with the tiniest bit of light that there was in the realm was now matched with the other dark, if not pitch black background. The only sound she could hear was the occasional scuttling scratches of the heartless and the faint sound of waves coming in and out of the shore. She was so close, yet so far from her final destination. The place that would take her back to where she once was.

Akemi stood from her resting spot and decided to keep going in the direction of the sound of waves. She figured she would get there eventually. It was settled then, Akemi would just continue on with this until she reached her home. She could finally see everyone again. Riku, Sora, and even Kairi, that is if she felt like it. Akemi chuckled to herself. 'Well, at least one good thing came out of this journey. I didn't have to see Kairi for a while.'

So the pattern followed, walk, fight heartless, rest. And so this routine went on, for what seemed like countless hours. It was then that Akemi saw the faintest amount of light in front of her. With every step, the sound of waves got louder and louder. As she walked forward, it came into view, a beach it seemed. There were what looked like rocks and sand. The moon was illuminating the scene, with clear light. She could see it. Akemi saw the shore, and the water too. Her adventure was over. She could finally go home. With the last bit of strength, Akemi ran towards the shore. She jumped into the water and started laughing when the cool waves hit her.

"I wonder what the voice meant when it said 'I would know what to do'" Akemi thought outloud. Realization had just hit her when she noticed she didn't have the slightest clue what to do when she got here. Akemi frantically searched the area, looking for doors, or some sort of boat that could maybe get her across the water to the other side. That's when she noticed the footprints. There were 3 distinct footprints in the sand. One set was hers. The others, she didn't quite know. They were both pretty big, that's for sure. One of them seemed like one leg was being dragged, and the other was very close. Was one of them helping the other to walk?

Akemi walked towards the footsteps, she noticed a bottle near the shore, next to where the footprints ended. There was also a note. She scanned the message, until she reached the bottem.

"Signed...Kairi?" She questioned herself. "Wait...didn't Sora and Riku say something about a letter...yeah...and then...and then..." Akemi thought hard to herself to remember what the two boys had told her. "That's right! And then the door to light opened! These must be their footprints! Now I can go home. And I'll see Riku!" Akemi started getting excited and was waiting for the door to open. After a few moments, no pathways had been opened, and she started losing hope. That's when her sword suddenly appeared and started glowing. It lifted itself and pointed towards the sky, guiding her arms. A beam of light shot across, revealing a doorway.

Akemi hesitantly stepped forward, looking back on the dark road that lay behind her.

"I'm going home."

She stepped into the doorway. Light flooded around her. She couldn't see anything but light. And then, it stopped. Akemi tumbled onto the ground. There was faint lighting, but it was a familiar place. She stood up and looked back at the door she had just come through. It was starting to disappear.

"It's...it's the secret place. I'm home!" Akemi exclaimed as she rushed out of the cave where she and her friends had once played.

When she stepped out, it seemed as though something had changed. The once happy island that she had knew had a more...darker feeling? It still looked the same nonetheless. Akemi looked around for any traces of someone being on the island. She grinned when she spotted a figure sitting on the same bent paopu tree, gazing out to the horizen.

"Riku! Riku! I'm back! Riku!" Akemi yelled out as she sprinted towards the small island. The figure turned. It was Riku, but he looked...different. The same piercing aqua eyes, same long silver hair, same smirk. But something about him. It just seemed so wrong. "Riku, I'm back. I came back from the dark realm!"

Akemi was only greeted with a confused frown. Riku looked back at her and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

* * *

So there's your chapter! Review please! I enjoyed all your reviews...even though I couldn't read them until yesterday...so yeah. Reviews make me happy! 


	4. IMPORTANT!

**AN Very Important**

**--looks back on story-- wow, I haven't updated for a while. Sorry. It has come to my attention that this is getting very Mary-Sue like and I don't like where it's going. Personally, I don't like OC's at all, I know, it's very hypocritical of me. But, it's true. Also, I have tried to write a chapter to keep this going, but I've decided I can't do it without messing up anymore. I don't know where to go with this fic. So I have decided after long deliberation that I will discontinue this story. --readers start throwing knives--. I know, I know, I'm giving up, I'm a wimp, bla bla bla, etc. But I can't put my all into a story if I don't like it. **

**I'm very sorry to all of you who've been reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting it, but I can't write this anymore. I appreciate all the support you guys have been giving me.**

**I had the plot mapped out in my composition notebook, so if anyone wants it...I can give it to them, or if anyone wants to continue this fic, then they can take and continue, I'll give you my plans for the fic if you want, just pm me or review or get in contact with me somehow.**

**There may be a slight chance that I might later on change my mind, or get a stroke of genius to continue, but don't hold your breaths please.**

**I'm sincerely sorry to all of you who wanted to see this fanfic be completed. **

**This is what I have written for chapter 4 so far:**

**p.s. please don't hate me! --backs away into a corner to avoid things getting thrown at her--**

**"I'm sorry, do I know you?"**

"Ha ha, Riku. Very funny. You know it's me. So, whatcha been up to? Aren't you gonna ask how I got back?" Akemi answered as she sat down next to Riku.

"...I...really don't know you. You must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Except...why do you know my name?" Riku said with a puzzled expression.

"But...Riku. We're friends. I've known you since we were 5! And Sora and Kairi too! Don't you remember me. I swear I was only gone for like, a day or so. Maybe even less. Don't tell me you hit your head on the way back from Hollow Bastion." Akemi looked at Riku as if he was insane. She could tell he wasn't joking because his eyes had turned very serious.

"H-how do you them?! And I swear, I have never seen you before in my entire life. I haven't been to Hollow Bastion since I was 15."

"Riku, you're only 16. One year. Big whoop. You couldn't have forgotten me that fast? Could you? Come on, I'll show you." Akemi replied as she dragged him off the tree and off the island. She headed towards the docks, wondering if her boat was still there. There was no sign of it so she took Riku's boat instead. "This is your boat, right? Come on, let's go to my house." Riku just gave her a confused nod and let her row the boat back to the main island.

One they got to shore, Akemi tied up the boat and dashed across the sandy stretch onto the main road.

**My fair readers, this is where I say adieu, sayonara, toodles, adios, and all other forms of "goodbye"**


End file.
